The Falling of Dusk
by FleurBlanc
Summary: After Edward maliciously attacks Bella to hurt his own family, who will be able to save Bella from herself? A father's intense love for his daughter, and an old friend who replaces the hole of the one who she has lost. Can anyone ever repair this fragile girl? WARNING: Depictions of rape and violence. Written in multiple POV's point of view .
1. Defeat

BPOV

I couldn't recall any events that took place before I realized where I was; in the back of Edward's sleek Volvo. It was smooth and gentle on pavement, but quickly became rickety and uneven as it jostled me around in the back. The pulsating in my head and the anger lacing Edward's voice was unfathomable, as he came to a screeching stop. He tore the squeaking door open, dragging me from the back seat where I had previously laid, by my arm. I cried out, yelling for him to stop, but he lifted me, hardly caring about my pain.

He stopped, throwing me to the ground when we were in a secluded area, surrounded by trees, and nothing else. I struggled to bring myself to a sitting position before he stood over me, angrily spewing out nonsense.

"You stupid fucking bitch! I gave you everything, and you deny me?" He spewed, venomously.

I said nothing, turning away from him. I was in utter terror now. He knelt beside me, forcing me to look up at him by grasping my chin.

"Say something." He raised his hand and smacked my cheek. "Say something!" He smacked me again, his voice raising to shouting. "Say something!"

"What do you want me to say, you son of a bitch?!" I screamed, leaning over as I held my cheek.

"That's it." He muttered, pulling me to my feet before throwing me onto a flat, sawed off tree stump, holding my hands firmly behind my back. I fought him, screaming and kicking until he shoved a sock in my mouth. "Shut the fuck up."

He ripped down my jeans, angrily tearing them off of me, exposing my bare behind and legs to him. He angrily dug his nails down my sensitive bottom, instantly drawing blood. Edward forced my legs apart, and touched my vagina lips with a filthy finger. I continued to struggle, gagging on the sock while tears streamed down my face. I screamed behind the fabric that prevented me from being heard, while he violated me, shoving a finger into my heat. I shut my eyes, kicking him in the shin.

"Oh, c'mon, bitch. You know you like it." He spoke as he began to pump his finger in and out of my delicate flesh.

He held my hand in a ball at the center of my head, my face planted roughly on the wood. He had all of the control, and I had none.

I squeezed my entrance muscles with all of my strength, but he forced himself into me. I screamed, the sudden rush of pain flooded the entire lower part of my body. Agony seared through me as he began to pump in and out of me. He was too big; too much to accommodate. My walls tried to stretch, but began to squeeze him, trying to expel him.

He then shoved a finger into my asshole, stretching it forcefully, ramming himself into me again. This time, I screamed bloody murder. Never before had I felt pain like this. He tore into me, over and over, until he was thoroughly satisfied.

He pulled me over on my knees once the sick bastard was done, and shoved himself down my throat. I gagged, pulling away, but he shoved himself into me again.

Once he was done, he lifted me by the collar of my shirt and tossed me as if I was a piece of trash, behind him. A splintering crack erupted as I rammed into a tree, and he approached me, holding up a black shot gun.

"This is your reward, bitch." He kicked me in the face, before readying the gun in his hand. "You want pain? I'll give you pain."

"No, please! Please, Edward!" I begged, scurrying away from his aim.

"Stupid girl." He pulled the trigger, a loud crack erupted, and there is an agony that I could never explain in my thigh. It was the pain of 6 knives ramming into the skin, muscle and bone. The agony traveled up into my hip and through my spine. I screamed, holding tightly onto my bloody thigh.

He kicked my head with his shoe, and I fell limply on the ground as he disappeared. However, I didn't lose consciousness. The pain kept me awake, but not alert. I began to see double as I looked down at the two gunshot wounds that gushed blood, leaving a large dripping trail of blood down my bare thighs. All I could do now, is wait, and not move.

Time passed almost slower than I could ever imagine it would. Birds chirped and animals captured my scent, concern fleetingly rushing over their faces, but then they'd carry on. I could not move, I could not breathe, and I could not speak. I became cold, very fast, only hoping that a bear or wolf didn't come over and try to eat me. I began to shiver and shake uncontrollably, the movement made the agony even worse. I recognized that my body was going into shock, and if I didn't get help soon, I would die. My blood continued to gather below my bare legs, never ceasing. I knew that I was losing blood fast.

I closed my eyes, praying for help to come. I tried to call out names, or make a sound, but my vocal chords would not function as they were supposed to. They only made scratchy, sandpaper sounding noises.

I gave up all hope shortly after I began to hear running footsteps and my name faintly being called out in the distance. I recognized the voice, but I couldn't seem to find who it belonged to. I decided that I must do something to get this person to know where I am.

Again. "Bella!"

I reached over gently, picking up my shoe, throwing it into a tree, watching birds scatter. That may or may not have been enough to grasp his attention.

I whispered, "I'm over here." But I was too weak to speak any more.

The footsteps became clearer and clearer and I whispered again, "Help."

I instantly recognized the voice, he sounded intensely worried and appalled.

"Bells. Bells?" Jacob picked up my hand, and held my swollen, bruised, bleeding face in his gentle grasp. "I've got you, baby. You're safe."

He pulled out his phone, quickly dialing someone. "I've found her." He shined the light from the phone over my body. "It's really bad. She's not gonna live if you don't get here now, Doc." A pause. "Well, hurry up! I'm not going to touch her!" Another pause. "Yeah, yeah. 2 bullet wounds. And her fucking pants are off! On her lower stomach and thigh… Okay. I'll tell her. Bye."

Jake pulled his arms out of his jacket, and laid it on top of me as I shivered mercilessly. "You're gonna be fine, Bells. You'll be okay. Carlisle and the family are on their way. You're gonna be fine."

I gently shook my head, whispering, "No, I won't."

He leaned over me, stroking my head, holding my hand, whispering words of comfort to me over and over. At one point, he looked up to the sky and said, "Please, Mom. Don't let her die. Please." Tears from his eyes landed on my face, and he pleaded over and over to his dead mother.

I began to sob when I heard this, feeling myself slipping away slowly. But I almost didn't care, because I knew how much blood I had lost, and I knew that this had been Edward's intentions; he wanted to kill me.

I had lost hope, but I was thankful that Jacob could be with me to comfort me when I died. I closed my eyes and stopped fighting.

It wasn't until I heard Carlisle, and Alice's voice that hope came flooding back to me. I was too weak to speak, or to move as he ordered Jacob out of the way. I saw brief blurs of Carlisle moving over me, and I looked over him to see a pink hue the decorating the sky, signifying the beginning of morning.

I had survived through the night, but I was defeated.


	2. Anesthesia

CPOV

I was over her in an instant, holding her hand, stroking her head. A million things ran through my mind at once. She was in severe shock, her blood pressure was dangerously low, and her body temperature was nearly 4 degrees under what it normally was, which meant she was experiencing hypothermia.

Seeing her brought tears to my eyes. She was shot, raped, and beaten.

"Bella," I hovered over her, soothing her as she wept and shivered. "Who did this to you, sweetheart?"

She mouthed his name, and fury rambled inside of me. _Edward._

"My god." I murmured, looking to Emmett and Jasper who stood behind Jacob, not breathing. I whispered his name only loud enough for them to hear.

I shook my head, returning to her. I could not see her as my daughter right now, but as my patient.

"She isn't stable. I've got to get her back to the house." A moment after I said that, she began to squirm, crying out whenever she hurt herself doing so. I quickly and gently lifted her limp body, holding her close to me as if she were a broken, shattered child, and ran as fast as I possibly could, to our home.

Our home was illuminated in the breaking of dawn like a candle in the middle of a dark room. Without a moment to hesitate, I rushed her into my office, making sure that each step was smooth and painless. I flattened out the table, placing her on it, only after covering it with surgical drapes.

She thrashed as much as her wounds would allow her to, and I was greeted a sudden spray of blood across my chest from her thigh. I placed my hands on her shoulders, keeping her still.

"I know, my sweet girl. Please stay still." I placed gauze over the gushing wound, packing it in. I needed to get her warm, first.

_I couldn't put her under anesthesia, what if she had a brain bleed? The lesions on her head were extensive. Morphine would be my first choice, but what if that were to send her into an even worse shock?_ My mind buzzed at a million miles an hour.

I quickly slipped an IV into her cool hand, administered the Prednisone, and watched her body come from violent shivering, to complete stillness. I then injected a nice dose of morphine, and hooked her up to a saline drip. I placed an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth, and worked quickly to assess the extensive injuries.

I covered her quickly with a warm blanket, my only concern was her thigh, now.

Jacob came bolting in a moment later, frantic. "What can I do, Doc?"

"Wash your hands, put on a pair of gloves. And a shirt." I glanced at him. He did so quickly.

Bella looked up at me as I dug into the bullet wound in her thigh. She gasped and cried out as the nerves in her thigh went spiraling. I continued to dig around the open hole with my gloved fingers, thankful that Jacob had returned.

"Hold her very still for me, Jacob. By the shoulders. But be gentle. I can't put her under, and this is going to be painful." She was bleeding internally, and before I put her under anesthesia, I needed to get the bleeding to stop.

I injected a local anesthetic into the surrounding area of where the bullet entered, picking up my scalpel, making a long incision on both sides of the entry wound. She screamed and fought me, kicking at me, and throwing her head back, struggling against Jacob's hold.

"Stop, Carlisle! Please!" She pleaded, sounding like a small child.

I held her leg very still, to reduce the chance of her bleeding out on the table.

She breathed heavily, still screaming when I entered the open incision.

Edward had shot her at very close range, and I could tell this was going to be a very long day. The bone was almost totally shattered, her femoral artery was perfectly intact, but her muscle was torn up from the shattered bone and the explosion that the bullet had caused at close range. I turned away from Bella for a moment, and held my head in my hands, desperately trying to gather myself before continuing. I drew and withdrew a deep, steadying breath, returning to my patient.

I stood up, walking to Bella's head, where I flicked a light in her eyes, closely examining her for an intracerebral hemorrhage, which I saw no signs of, so I decided to put her under. She gladly obliged, closing her eyes before I injected the anesthesia into her IV, and intubated her.

It took 6 hours to retrieve the bullet from her femur, pick up the shattered pieces from the cracked bone, and pin the bone back into place. Her muscle, on the other hand, was completely tattered. I frivolously attempted to repair everything that had been damaged, but I could never heal the emotional wounds she would have for a lifetime.

She had 3 blood transfusions, 8 complete hours of surgery and would be immobile for a long time. When I had finally completed examining and treating her for the rape, the sun began to fall back into the thick foliage that surrounded us. It was now dusk, and Jacob was asleep on the couch as I finished the final stitch on her thigh. I wrapped up her leg with roll after roll of gauze, and finally casted her entire leg.

Alice had brought me a bowl of warm water and a washcloth, as Bella was filthy with mud and dirt. After about 3 hours, Jacob had fallen asleep on the couch, so I took my time in cleaning her up. I started with her hair, gently washing it with the warm water, making sure to get all of the dried mud out of her hair. I dabbed and swept over her face and neck, then down her arms, leg, and where my son had maliciously violated her. I wanted to make sure that every inch of Bella was rid of his filth.

I leaned back in my chair, thoroughly exhausted, looking at Bella, who was still intubated and under anesthesia. It wouldn't be long, now before she'd wake up, and remember all that happened to her.

It was 9:30 at night, and I had never been so fatigued. I had a hospital bed moved into my office, complete with the medical works of machines and monitors. We replaced the mattress so she'd be less uncomfortable.

Esme and Alice came in after I moved her, bringing blankets, flowers, and sympathy. No one could ever believe what Edward had done. The entire family was in complete and utter shock.

It was silent in the house, all except for Jacob's gentle snoring, I sat on the top step of the staircase, held my face in my hands, and wept.

It wasn't until I felt two delicate hands on me that I realized all was going to be well. I glanced over my shoulder to see the love of my existence, resting her head on my shoulder, wrapping her long arms around my chest.

"It's going to be alright, Carlisle. You've done all that you could." She soothed, rubbing my back, placing a kiss on my cheek.

I turned around, wrapping my arms around her small frame, continuing to weep. She wept along with me, her tears staining my shirt.

"What did we do wrong, Carlisle?" She pleaded, burying her face in my chest.

"I don't know, Essie." I couldn't stop the tears from flowing freely from my eyes. Bella is our daughter, and we've all come to love her as part of our family over the years. For our son to do something like this was unfathomable.

"Promise me that we'll keep her safe." Esme looked up into my eyes, tears brimming her dull irises. I remember that she had been abused by her late husband, Charles. I had found bruises that began to heal all along her body. Edward had not only raped, assaulted, and shot Bella, he had also been abusing her.

I said nothing, only nodding at her plea. I stroked her head, holding her closely to me as we emotionally drained ourselves in unison.

Time passed almost as if it didn't really exist at all. The house grew even more silent by the minute as I comforted my wife, my mind racing with memories. Why couldn't I have seen this happening? Why wouldn't Bella have told us what went on?

Edward was angry with me; and with our family, and that's exactly what he intended to do; was to hurt us, not her.


	3. Running From Hope

**JPOV**

The beeping is what got me. I opened my eyes, my shoulders and back cracking as I rose from the leather couch where I slept.

There she was. Laying there, all bundled up like a little baby. God, she looked as fragile as a piece of paper. My eyes were crusty from the tears that I had shed earlier. I had to hold her still while she screamed and writhed harder than I had ever seen, and it shattered my heart into pieces.

She was completely silent, the only sounds were of her breathing and the god forsaken beeping from the heart monitors. But she was alive.

I walked out of Carlisle's office, seeing him and Esme at the top of the stairs, holding each other, and for a moment, I wished that I could have a love like they did. But Bella was the only one I could ever love. I walked past them, down the stairs, seeing Rosalie and Emmett cuddling, and Alice and Jasper cuddling.

_Fuck!_ I thought. Why is it only me who is without someone?

I needed some air. Some fresh air away from these bloodsuckers who consistently got Bella into trouble. Seeing Bella jabbed at my heart like a knife, and took my breath away at the same time. It hurt so much that I couldn't hardly bare to be around her.

I took off running into the woods, shedding my clothing in the instant that I transformed. I saw my breath through my black nose as I ran through the icy, frost bitten foliage. I didn't know where I was going, but all I knew was that I needed to protect the one that I had almost lost, again. I had to keep her safe.

I had to say, I'd rather die protecting Bella by killing Edward, than Bella ever having to witness him again. I howled in both anger and desperation, screaming at myself in my head.

_Jacob Ephraim Black! Your dad is worried sick._ Sam barged into my head. He addressed me by my full name; Oh_ hell_ no.

_Get the hell out of my head, Sam! Stay out of this!_ I wailed.

_Billy is going to murder your ass when you get home. Where the hell have you been?_ Paul griped.

_Bella was shot, you idiots!_ I began to see the pack coming up closer to me. I faced Sam. _She was raped, beaten, and shot… And left in the woods overnight._ I whined, laying down on the ground.

_By who?_ Seth asked, frantic.

_By the bloodsucker? Which one? I'll kill them all!_ Leah snapped.

I shook my head. _No, Leah. The blonde one who's the surgeon saved her life. They all did. It was Edward._

They all froze, mentally and physically, and we all transformed back into human, all completely nude, and without a care.

"Bella was shot by Edward. He raped her, and beat the shit out of her." I said slowly, sitting on a wet log. I looked up to the sky, snowflakes began to land on my nose and face.

"Oh my god." Jared muttered.

"Well, what do we do?" Seth looked to Sam, who's eyes turned from peaceful to teary and angry.

"We hunt down the son of a bitch. But first, Jake, you've gotta go see your dad. And go put some clothes on." Sam grabbed me by the shoulder, shoving me in the opposite direction. "We'll meet you at the Cullen's. Go, Jake!"

I obeyed the alpha, transforming, running as fast as I possibly could to my little shack of a house on the rez.

My dad perked up when he saw me coming through the front door.

"Get inside, Jake! It's freezing!" He groaned, rubbing his hands together, turning up the heat. "So, Bella. Is she alive?"

I nodded, sitting down on the couch, staring at him. "Yeah. Barely."

"Is she in the hospital?" He asked, wheeling his way over toward me.

"No."

"Why?"

"Doctor Fang took care of her. Did surgery right there in his office. No kidding." I said, holding my head in my hands.

"He's a lifesaver," Billy laughed slightly, "Well, literally."

I snorted. My dad always had a way of making a scary or sad situation hysterical. What a dork.

"Jake, I've got to tell you. Now would be the_ best_ time to imprint on her."

I shot my head up, furrowing my brow. "What?"

"If you don't, Jake, you are just running from hope."

I nodded. "I've always been running, Dad. Always."


End file.
